Scout
Name Scout is a predator who appears on Earth in the film Predator 2, unnamed on-set and in film but later is referred as Scout from the Lost Predator tribe. In the film Scout wears wrist blades and carries a smart disc but has no Plasma Castor. He was a member of a Lost Tribe clan which also included the City Hunter, Boar, Snake, Stalker, Warrior, Shaman, Guardian, Lost and Grey Back Predators. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Predator 2 (film) Features Hunters ask and wrist blades. Interactions [[:category:Predator_2|'Predator 2 (film)']] After a battle City Hunter makes a run for it and Harrigan makes chase through the buildings and along the roofs. Finding the entrance to were his spacecraft is at the bottom of a elevator following in and entering the spacecraft. Having retained the smart disc earlier he uses it in a battle finally defeating City Hunter, and as he stands over the dead body many Elders appear. The Elders collect the body of thier dead, the Elder gives Harrigan an anicent flint lock pistol which suggested that they sometime before were on Earth possibly in the 17th century. Moments later the spacecraft's engines fire leaving Harrigan moments to escape. Continuity [[:category:Predator_2|'Predator 2 (film)']] Scout appears along with the others after the City Hunter was killed. Concept John Rosengrant head of the art department at Stan Winston School who designed concept drawing for a predator's design in the film then created the clay models with help from Bill Basso, Shane Mahan and Bruce Spaulding Fuller which were later cast in foam including the weapons and masks. Body parts, heads and masks were created in Wed clay/Laguna clay EM-217 and Roma clay, before being dried and casted. A sealant was used to seal the Wed clay which was set in two pieces, once dried a cast was made and set in yellow coloured foam which then can be sprayed coloured for a particular design. Predator skulls would have 60 rastafarian dreadlocks attached once cast and painted. On-set Prosthetics for the film were produced by Stan Winston School. Production In most Kevin Peter Hall played as the predator with R David Smith a stuntman who was used in some filming including on a desenter rig after Harrigan had sliced his arm off during a chase scene. The LA Lakers were used for the Elders, a scene that involved them shooting multiple blue screen with screen shots as they appeared on screen. The different predator designs for the scene were given to the artist at Stan Winston School who created their own designs for each with the Elder predator being called the 'Grey Back' on set with other predators being called Warrior and Lost. [[:Category:Info|'Various']] The different predator mask designs for the Lost Tribe were given to the artist at Stan Winston School who created their own designs for each with the Elder predator being called the 'Grey Back' on set with other predators being called Boar, Snake, Stalker, Warrior, Shaman, Scout, Borg and Green Predators. See also Predators Youngblood Stalker Hunter Noble Elite References Citations Stan Winston School Creating the Ultimate Hunter Urban Camouflage Predator 2 (film) Footnotes category:Info category:Predators category:Predator 2